Skills
Description Skills were changed in Beta v.1.11.5 *Active skills unlocked were maintained. **( , , , , ) *Rare passive skills unlocked were maintained. **( , , ) *Were removed: ( , , ) *Were added new to unlock: ( , , 3 levels) Note: ''' Active skills.png|Active skills after Beta v.1.11.5 Active skills old.png|Active skills before Beta v.1.11.5 '''Note: "The mechanics of exploring locations has been changed completely. You’ve told us a great many times how tired you are of clearing locations and that the whole process has become a routine. Right, we do read your feedback a lot and often, while having breakfast, dinner, before going to sleep, and community managers are doing it non-stop. Brave adventurers trying to loot everything they can and explore every corner of the post-apocalyptic world - your efforts will be rewarded! Now you don’t just hunt for loot and fight, but also earn points for exploring the area. These points are required to upgrade your character’s skills. With every new level reached, you will be awarded with points to spend on upgrading of active and passive skills, and in the future - on new recipes and blueprints." ~ Dev Blog post, 4/26/18 edited "We would also like to draw your attention to two new skills: '''Motorcycle Driver' and Cold Survival. Those who have already assembled the Chopper have the skill learned, while for the rest who want to ride a bike and walk around the winter location, it will take some work close to recruit training. It’s not nearly as hard as getting a gas tank though, so don’t panic ahead of time." ~ Dev Blog post, 4/26/18 edited '''Skills' are gained by accruing Exploration Experience (XXP) in six categories by zone: pine, mountain (i.e., stone), oak, northern forest (snow), bunker, and base. ]] Active/Passive Trait Info Active Trait: *No known levels *Active upon toggling Passive Trait: *1, 5, or 10 Levels *Permanently active *Certain skills allow actions, via; *'Motorcycle Driver' **''Enables the chopper to be rideable by user'' *'ATV Driver' **''Enables the ATV to be rideable by user'' *'Cold Survival' **''Enables players to be at frigid areas for prolonged time, such as the Frosty Backwoods, or Wooded Foothills.'' *'Extra Pocket' **''Enables players a second quick-access button'' Active: Button on Left Auto Mode *Allows you to gather resources and kill enemies automatically **Default skill Animal Friend *You can learn how to avoid frightening animals when exploring the mountain region **Mountain (stone) zone skill Look Around *You can learn to get a bird's eye view of the situation when exploring the floors of Bunker Alfa **Bunker zone skill Self-Healing *You can learn to heal yourself without using food or medicine when exploring oak forests **Oak zone skill Active: Button on Right Sneaking *You can move without attracting attention **Default skill Sprint *You can learn to run quickly when exploring pine forests **Pine zone skill Roll *You can learn to roll when exploring northern forests **Northern Forest (snow) zone skill Passive (-/1) *You know how to handle a motorcycle and can ride with confidence **Pine zone skill (-/1) *You can get an extra quick access slot when exploring the mountain region **Mountain (stone) zone skill (-/1) *You know how to stay warm in freezing conditions **Oak zone skill (-/1) *You can learn to drive an ATV when gathering knowledge in northern forests **Northern Forest (snow) zone skill (-/1) *You can learn to hack terminals and other electronic devices when exploring Bunker Alfa **Bunker zone skill (-/1) *You can get significant discounts from the dealer when gathering knowledge at other players' bases **Base zone skill, +30% discount Walker (-/5) *Walking across the map takes less time **Pine zone skill, improved 3% per level, total 15% Burglar (-/5) *You pick locks more quickly **Pine zone skill, improved 7% per level, total 35% Medic (-/5) *Bandages restore more health **Mountain (stone) zone skill, increased 4% per level, total 20% Neat Freak (-/5) *Toxic Spitter spit is less likely to stick to you **Mountain (stone) zone skill, improved 4% per level, total 20% Biker (-/5) *You use less fuel when driving a motorcycle **Oak zone skill, reduced 6% per level, total 30% Glutton (-/5) *Food restores more health **Northern Forest (snow) zone skill, increased 2% per level, total 10% Lucky (-/5) *You have a chance to get rare loot when searching chests in locations **Northern Forest (snow) zone skill, increased 2% per level, total 10% Strong Legs (-/5) *You withstand surfaces that slow you down better **Bunker zone skill, improved 5% per level, total 25% Lungs of Steel (-/5) *You withstand toxic gases better **Bunker zone skill, improves 5% per level, total 25% Quiet Gunner (-/5) *You make less noise when killing enemies during attacks against other survivors' bases **Base zone skill, improves 2% per level, total 10% Robber (-/5) *Raiders are more likely to show you a base with lots of loot **Base zone skill, improves 2% per level, total 10% Dog Lover (-/5) *Your chance to find a puppy is increased **Base zone skill, improves 1% per level, total 5% Lumberjack (-/10) *Your chance to get an extra log when chopping down a pine tree is increased **Pine zone skill, increased 2% per level, total 20% Logger (-/10) *You have a chance to get an extra log when chopping down an oak tree **Oak zone skill, increased 2% per level, total 20% Quick Step (-/5) *Walking across the map takes less time **Oak zone skill, increased 3% per level, total 15% Iron Miner (-/10) *You have a chance to get extra ore when mining for iron **Mountain (stone) zone skill, increased 2% per level, total 20% Copper Miner (-/10) *You have a chance to get extra ore when mining for copper **Northern Forest (snow) zone skill, increased 2% per level, total 20% Careful (-/10) *You make less noise when breaking walls and furniture at other survivors' bases **Base zone skill, improves 1% per level, total 10% Camouflage Master (-/10) *Other survivors are less likely to discover your base **Base zone skill, improves 1% per level, total 10% Dog Breeder (-/10) *Your chance to get a high-ranking puppy when breeding is increased **Pine zone skill, increased 1% per level, total 10% Focused (-/10) *You are more likely to see a special event on the map **Mountain (stone) zone skill, increased 1% per level, total 10% Hot-Blooded (-/10) *You withstand the cold better and freeze more slowly **Northern Forest (snow) zone skill, improves 2% per level, total 20% Bruiser (-/10) *Your health is increased **Bunker zone skill, increased 2 health per level, total 20 Homebody (-/10) *You gradually regain health with relaxing at your base **Bunker zone skill, Lv1 = 10 min; -1 min every level Skinner (-/10) *You have a chance to get an extra rawhide from an animal when hunting *Oak zone skill, increased 2% per level, total 20% ]] Skills Arranged By Region Recycling Skills "Item disassembling raises your recycling skill. The higher the skill, the more chances to get rare resources." *Clothes *Melee Weapons *Other *Mechanics *Electronics *Firearms Trivia and Tips *Introduced in Beta v.1.8.2 *First level XP to next level: 350. 10% of the normal XP goes to exploration XP except in Events, Blackport PD, and Crooked Creek Farm *According "5 Advanced Tips for Getting Skills in Last Day on Earth (v.1.8.2) (Vid#143)" by JCF, "Every time you level up in one of these six areas, the next skill will be 33% more difficult to get, until you get to your 20th skill, and then it will stay the same." *Magazines give you half a level in the applicable zone type, so obviously they're worth more the longer you wait to use them. Gallery Category:Game mechanics